Malam
by NaradaKarias
Summary: Rikuo yang bosan, keluar dari rumah besar Klan Nura dan berpas - pasan betemu dengan teman masa kecilnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ...? (Gak bisa bikin summary)


**Makasih mau mampir membaca. Harap tenang Nurarihyon no Mago bukan punya saya, kalau punya saya pasti ada season baru. Ini pertama kali bikin fanfic romance jadi mohon maafkan hamba. Rikuo x Kana. Please Review.**

Kubinashi : Gr... dimana sih benda itu?

Kejoro : Benda apa yang kau cari, kubinashi?

Kubinashi : Cincin

Kejoro : Ah, sedang dimainkan oleh youkai kecil. Untuk apa kau mencarinya?

Kubinashi : *mematung*

Kejoro : *bingung*

Kubinashi : Gawat ! aku bakal dibunuh sama Rikuo-sama! *lari*

# # # # # # # # # # # # #

 **MALAM**

Udara malam yang dingin menyelimuti bumi, mengenai sebuah rumah tradisional jepang yang besar nan tua. Tempat itu adalah tempat tinggal youkai Nura Klan yang terkenal akan 'Fear' mereka yana tak terkalahkan. Nampak suasana ramai menghujani tempat para youkai bersemayam tersebut. Tapi disuatu ruangan yang gelap bersandar sesosok youkai berwajah tampan membuat para lawan jenisnya berteriak kegirangan. Nura Rikuo dalam wujud malamnya adalah sosok yang sedang bersandar dan menikmati hisapan pipanya. Malam yang indah menurutnya, bintang bertebaran disana – sini memperindah suasana yang sedikit ramai ini.

"Sandaime-sama, kenapa kau menyendiri disini?"

Tanya orang diseberang dirinya yang sedang menghadap ke pokon sakura merah muda tanpa layu.

"Hm...? Menurutmu bagaimana? Apa yang sedang aku lakukan?"

Rikuo membalikkan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya. Gyuuki menggeleng – geleng melihat sikap komandan muda di belakangnya ini.

"Sepertinya kau bosan, apa kau akan melakukan sesuatu, Sandaime-sama?"

Gyuuki memeriksa secara seksama gerak gerik sang komandan ketiga Nura Klan ini. Curiga melekat di wajahnya yang sudah menampakkan keriput untuk ukuran manusia kepala tiga. Rikuo menoleh kearah Gyuuki mengangkat pundaknya.

"Hanya memikirkan seseorang saja. Tidak lebih"

Rikuo menjawab pertanyaan awal Gyuuki untuk mengurangi tatapan yang diberikannya. Gyuuki mengangkat alisnya, tidak siap menghadapi kenyataan bahwa komandan dari Nura Klan berfikir. Sejenak sepi menjelma sebelum disambung oleh Gyuuki.

"Memikirkan seorang calon Nyonya besar Nura Klankah?"

Serius Gyuuki bertanya, mengagetkan Rikuo yang tersedak meniup tembakau pipa.

"Apa – apaan itu !?"

Rikuo tidak terima pikirannya diinvasi, apalagi oleh Gyuuki. Gyuuki hanya berdehem pelan membaurkan seyuman yang hampir terukir di wajahnya. Rikuo menangkap aksi Gyuuki yang sepertinya meremehkan dirinya.

"Ah, sudahlah aku bosan aku akan keluar. Jangan mencariku jika bukan sesuatu yang sangat penting dan pastikan kakek tua itu tidak terkapar oleh minumannya"

Rikuo meninggalkan Gyuuki melihat sekilas rentetan bintang – bintang malam dan menghilang dengan Fear khasnya. Gyuuki juga mengikuti gerak komandannya pergi ke bagian rumah besar Nura Klan yang sangat ramai, senyum kecil muncul tak sengaja dibelakang cahaya lampu yang menyinarinya.

#

Malam yang dingin menurut perempuan yang berdiri di depan penyangga jembatan melihat hitamnya sungai dan percikan kecil cahaya lampu jalan. Tak terasa ia sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya selama dua tahun ini, mungkinkah orang itu melupakannya. Kana merenungkan kenangan indah yang dimilikinya waktu ia masih SMP menuju SMA. Tawaan kecil terlontar dari mulutnya yang indah.

"Kau sering sekali kesini hm?"

Suara itu memfokuskan pikiran Kana dari ingatannya, berbalik mendapatkan orang yang ingin dia temui berada di depannya.

"Rikuo-kun kau tak pernah berubah ya? Selalu membuat orang kaget"

Kana tak menjawab perkataaan Rikuo, ia membatu tak bisa bergerak. Rikuo mendekatkan dirinya kehadapan Kana.

"Kau kedinginan? Aku tahu tempat yang pas untuk membuatmu hangat"

Tanpa basa – basi Rikuo menggendong ala bridal style Kana. Semburat merah menampakkan wujudnya diwajah Kana, ia mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh Rikuo yang terasa hangat. Dengan cepat Rikuo membawa Kana kesebuah tempat yang dulu pernah mereka datangi.

#

"Selamat datang ditempat kami! Silakan memesan apapun"

Ryoutaneko mempersilahkan pelanggan yang baru saja masuk ke tempat Klan Bakeneko ini. Tersadar saat menemukan sang komandan muda berdiri di depannya bersama perempuan muda yang sepertinya pernah ia temui di tempat ini.

"Uwah! Shodaiso, senang sekali bertemu dengan anda! Apa yang bisa saya bantu?"

Menghampiri Rikuo, Ryoutaneko segera menanyakan apa yang dibutuhkan si Sandaime Nura Klan ini.

"Ne... Rikuo-kun, ini tempat ynag pernah kita kunjungi pada saat ulang tahunku, benarkan?"

Kana melihat bangunan yang dulu pernah ia jumpai. Rikuo hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi pertanyaan Kana yang menurutnya lucu itu. Terbawa suasana Rikuo baru menyadari kehadiran Ryoutaneko yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya.

"Yo, Ryoutaneko. Kau punya tempat untuk kami?"

Tanya Rikuo to the point membuat sang kepunyakan tempat terkekeh geli.

"Tentu saja, apapun untuk Anda Shodaisho"

Ryoutaneko dengan gembira mengajak kedua pelanggan terhormatnya untuk mencari tempat teristimewa disini.

"Sini, anda berdua bisa berada disini. Mau pesan apa Shodaime?"

Mengeluarkan secarik kertas, Ryoutaneko siap untuk menerima pesanan. Rikuo melirik kearah Kana yang masih asik menikmati pemandangan dibawahnya.

"Kau mau pesan apa Kana-chan?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Kana membalikkan badannya menemui Rikuo yang sedang rileks.

"Ocha, kalau boleh dengan dessert. Oh ya Rikuo-kun mau apa?"

"Samakan saja denganmu, Kana-chan"

Ryoutaneko berbalik mengantarkan pesan yang akan segera dibuat untuk mereka. Muncullah beberapa anggota Klan Bakeneko yang mendekati Kana mengajaknya untuk bermain. Kana mengikuti permainan yang sedang dimainkan, sampai melupakan ocha dan dessert yang ia pesan. Rikou mengingat kembali memori yang sudah lama berlalu. Rikuo senang melihat orang yang ia cintai bahagia. Tunggu! Sejak kapan dia, Nura Rikuo mencintai seorang gadis, Kana Ienaga teman masa kecilnya sendiri, apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Ano... Rikuo-sama, itu dia tertidur"

Omongan Ryoutaneko sukses membawa Rikuo dari lamunannya. Rikuo melihat kesampingnya menemukan Kana tertidur sambil memegang segelas ocha dingin, mirip seperti diingatannya waktu itu.

"Aku pergi dulu, mau mengantarkan sang putri tidur ini "

Rikuo pamit meniggalkan tempatnya kencan bersama Kana. Ryuotaneko melambai – lambaikan tangannya mengiringi kepergian mereka.

#

"Kana-chan bangun kita sudah sampai didepan rumahmu"

Rikuo berusaha membangunkan Kana yang sepertinya tertidur sangat lelap. Terasa ada yang membangunkannya Kana membuka matanya dan perlahan – lahan merasa dirinya diturunkan memijak tanah. Mengucek – ngucek matanya, Kana berusaha mengumpulkan semua konsentrasi yang sebelumnya menghilang.

"Maaf ya Rikuo-kun sedari tadi aku selalu merepotkanmu"

Kana mencoba memulai pembicaraan yang semula tertunda di Bakeneko.

"Tak masalah bagiku"

Sunyi memenuhi keadaan mereka.

"Hari semakin larut Kana-chan, sebaiknya kamu segera masuk kerumahmu dan tidur. Aku harus pulang "

Rikuo berpaling dari hadapan Kana dan mulai menginjakkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun sesuatu menghentikannya, tangan Kana menarik baju Rikuo yang berlapis – lapis.

"Tunggu Rikuo-kun"

Rikuo kembali berpaling kehadapan Kana, yang langsung disambut oleh ciuman hangat mendarat di pipi kanannya. Kaget adalah kata yang pas dilukiskan di wajah tampan Rikuo saat ini. Kana menundukkan kepalanya melihat jalan aspal, berusaha menutupi pipinya yang merah atas apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Dengan perlahan namun pasti, Kana menyatakan rasa yang selalu dipendamnya dari dulu.

"Aku mencintaimu Rikuo-kun"

Kata itu perlahan – lahan keluar dari mulut Kana. Terdengar pelan namun mengagetkan bagi Rikuo, karena apa yang ia rasakan sama dengan apa yang Kana rasakan. Rikuo untuk pertama kalinya memandang dari sisi lain seorang Kana Ienaga.

"Aku akan membuatmu bahagia"

Balas Rikuo atas penyataan Kana, yang membuat Kana mendongakkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Rikuo mendekap Kana, memeluknya dengan cara yang berbeda untuk pertama kalinya. Kana menerima dekapan Rikuo. Kana tak menyangka bahwa Rikuo memiliki rasa yang sama terhadapnya. Kana selalu mengira bahwa ada suatu hubungan antara Rikuo dengan Tsurara. Keduanya terus begitu sampai melupakan bulan yang telah meninggi. Dengan berat hati Rikuo menyudahi dekapannya, melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh indah Kana. Kana juga melepaskan tangannya dari baju yang Rikuo kenakan.

"Aku pulang dulu ya. Rikuo-kun"

Kana dengan cepat meninggalkan Rikuo yang masih terdiam disana. Uraian rambut panjangnya mengikuti jejak kepergian Kana. Lama Rikuo diam disana melihat bayang – bayang Kana yang semakin menghilang. Ya, mungkin besok ia akan kesini lagi. Rikuo memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya, tidak ada gunanya berdiam diri disini sementara rumah dalam keadaan hancur.

#

"Dari mana saja kau, Rikuo?"

Tepat di gerbang depan rumah besar Klan Nura, Zen berdiri menantikan sang saudara yang berbeda darah. Rikuo mendapati dirinya tersenyum saat melihat Zen berdiri menuggunya pulang dari 'kencan' yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Hm... sedang melihat – lihat diluar"

Memasuki gerbang tanpa melirik Zen. Dilihatnya bintang – bintang bertebaran yang menjadi saksi bisu tentang apa yang telah terjadi tadi.


End file.
